Autumn Rain
by One Damned Wolf
Summary: She saved her from being devoured by a demon, and it's her turn to save that person from a heart break.


**Autumn Rain **

**By: Rui Komatsu **

* * *

Today is Saturday and the start of the blazing days of summer. Like any other day, it was peaceful and quiet. The Tohno Mansion, which was located on top of a hill, was basked by a silent tranquility and peace. No cars. No construction sounds and definitely none of those everyday bickering people whose mouths they can't even control were present here. Only insects and birds have the privilege to make noise in the Mansion's garden, as if we can help it.

'_Akiha-sama dislikes noise. If she ever did hear something noisy coming from the outside, she'll rush right out in a scary manner.'_ I thought, while my stare was still fixed outside, looking at the vast surroundings.

On those evergreen trees, I heard birds chirping in a loud manner as they rested themselves in their respective nest. Those noisy cicadas continue to make those high pitched sounds as well. Why is it that we have those damn insects here, anyway? They are as annoying as talkative women. Scratch that 'quiet' part I have mentioned before.

"Mnnn…." I blurted out. _Damn it. With them here, it's still war._

I raised my head a little bit and looked at the clear sky. The sun gave off a bright radiance of light as it heated the atmosphere. I opened the window a little and placed my right hand outside. There was a slight breeze, but it was already too hot that you can't even feel the cooling sensation. Instead, it will just make you sweaty.

"Oh, damn…" I withdrew my right hand and used my apron to wipe off the sweat and cool myself up.

The heat and those noises, those are probably why I hate summer days. Outside is so hot like you're standing on a big frying pan and the heat of the sun is the fire. You are stuck here inside doing nothing but your boring little chores and your mistress ordering you without any stop. You can't even go to your favorite place, which for me is the courtyard to relax and get rid off this stress with the cool breeze of the wind blowing through your weary body.

"Ahhh…" I sighed in satisfaction, just imagining it is enough to become a remedy for this tired body of mine but no, imagining and experiencing it is different. I slapped my forehead with my right hand to rid off the fantasy and muttered,

"Boring…"

It's so boring that all I have been doing is stand here like a statue and stare outside

Gently, I touched the window glass with my left hand.

"Brings back memories, huh?" The memory of my past self was starting to visualize itself again inside of my head. A lot of years had already passed since that tragic incident. I was a pathetic little girl before who could not do anything but obey just like a dog. I was not a human. I was a puppet that moved only according to how the demon I was bound to wished for me to move.

_It was a nightmare._

_Everyday to me was nothing but pain and sadness… _

_I really don't want to wake up to greet tomorrow anymore._

I laughed out a little, frowned and smiled again. I was going to live like some lowly human for the rest of my childhood days, when suddenly…

"_Father! What are you doing?!"_

After the loud slam of the door, I heard a shout coming from a little child,

"_A-Akiha!"_

…and the resentful voice of that disgusting man,

"_Ahhh…mmn, aghh…."_

Like echoes continuously screeching across the room, their voices breaks these little ear drums of mine.

I was not really interested in fairy tales nor fascinated by charming princes in books Makihisa-sama gave to me before such incident happened, but when Akiha-sama witnessed the relationship between me and her father, like a knight in a shining armor, saved me from the clutches of that lustful bastard without any other thoughts. It was so strange… Akiha-sama and I were not friends; we don't even know each other so 'strangers' was a much better word to describe our relationship, yet she…

…_saved me…_

When I examined her courageous act, I was so grateful yet I knew I felt a flare of both love and hatred lit inside my heart. I loved her and hated her at the same time for saving me. Because of her stupid act, human emotions of showing gratitude, shock, fear and relief bounced right back at me and nearly broke my shell. To continue living in a world of lies, I kept on chanting my spell.

_I am a doll. I am a doll. I am a doll. I am a doll. I am a doll. I am a doll. I am a doll._

_IAMADOLLIAMADOLLIAMADOLL…_

There is no need to think about anything else and I wouldn't be hurt if I just believed on that so I desperately tried my best to kill those pouring emotions and move on like before…

But you know what?

_For the first time… it hurts…_

Unconsciously, I chuckled. It seems like I'm enjoying this reminiscing thing a little bit.

My never ending suffering came to a complete stop when, finally, that day came…

During the funeral of Tohno Makihisa, I was standing near the crowds of people who were all quiet for the passing soul. Hisui and I were together, hand and hand, mixed like midgets along with the other kids inside the grieving crowd. I gripped my younger sister's hand tight to prevent her from crying, repeatedly telling her _'You don't need to cry, I'm here for you.' _ over and over again, which in fact was a lie, all I want from her was to endure her tears that'll fall for that man who had completely disgraced us these past few years. Hisui was a strong and cheerful girl. Perhaps this and the incident that happened to that adopted boy made her break down.

I gave a brief glance towards Akiha-sama, who was about to put flowers on top of his coffin and I noticed sparkles in the corner of her eyes.

_She was crying_

To think that the one who condemned her father before was now crying her little heart out. What a disgusting sight…

I, on the other hand, was filled, no, this empty thing was filled with the feelings of bitter anger, hatred and selfishness. I looked at the coffin with a piercing stare, the hand that was holding Hisui's was now crushing her tiny hand with an unexplainable force. I could not understand her even if she was already screaming 'It hurts! It hurts, nee-san!'. I felt completely blanked with the intention to murder…

"I will kill your son and your daughter as well…"

Unconsciously, thosescary words came out from this little mouth of mine and were directed right to his death bed. I laughed, which I haven't done so for such a long time. It was an eerie laugh that sent shivers down to my spine.

_Yes, I was only a doll to begin with_

And now, I am free.

"**I will have my revenge!"**

After that, Hisui and I exchanged places and the opportunity to witness even this false happiness was given to me. Wearing a facade, everything that I have wished for all went smoothly. I became Akiha-sama's maid, and I discreetly planned how to kill her whenever her back was turned against me. Silently, like a prey constantly waiting for the right opportunity.

However,

"In the end, I could not kill her…" With a smile, I gave out the unexpected result of my perfect plan. That was a fact that even I could not comprehend. Everything was already calculated and I know I already knew the answers, just like some author of a perfect murder story.

_Akiha-sama dying like Shiki-san 8 years ago while protecting something important to her and SHIKI-sama getting killed by an angered Shiki-san to avenge her. It was such a precise plan to wipe out the disgusting Tohno family that I totally abhor._

An exciting climax of a scheming script writer behind the play…

_SHIKI-sama, with his scary claws directly aimed at my head and Akiha-sama, like a parent who is about to lose her child, dashed right between me and him without even thinking that such action could cost her life. _

For me. For this doll, she did that.

So why is she still alive? Figures.

I killed my plan, by pushing her away, to save her from the blow and then I thought…

_I became broken once again. _

"Arrghh!"

I sighed and quickly shook my head to forget those disappointing results and memories while still looking outside from the window.

I really do not know what has gotten into me when I did that. I already knew Akiha-sama would protect me. It was all written in my plan, so why? Why did I bother to push her away? All I wanted was to kill her and her brother…

_Without knowing, perhaps, that was what your human side wanted you to do._

Human? That was a word I knew long ago. A word replaced by the descriptions 'empty shell' and 'doll'. A word washed away by the feelings of deep anger and vengeance. A word I killed to save myself and Hisui from the chains of that evil man, so, it's not really appropriate anymore to say that I am still human after all of those things that I have committed.

_Then tell me, why did you save her?_

I don't know. I really don't know myself anymore. The more I think, the more I get confused towards my actions. I may not be the Kohaku from the past, whose humanity broke together with her heart, nor am I this Kohaku living in the present, whose entity is an enigma, unable to grasp even a single reason for her past action of wanting to save someone she totally hated.

Akiha-sama and the others knew my intentions yet all of them forgave me. Pardoned without questioning why I would go to such extremes. Do they have any idea that I indirectly killed lots of people behind their backs? Sermons and life long imprisonment may not be enough to forgive these grievous sins of mine. And I---

_Kohaku, my dear, you're thinking too much. They'll give you wrinkles you know?_

You were to one who asked me that insane question and I'm still 18, you idiot.

_Ah, yes… 18 is a good age to find a love interest don't you think? I suggest Akiha-sa-…_

Don't start that crap for the sake of Ave Maria. Please, no.

I sighed. My shoulders drooped and a big yawn came out from my mouth. Come to think of it, it had already been three days since I did not have any proper sleep and that was a rare case since normally, I would spend the remaining hours before bed time comes doing either watching TV or playing Playstation but now I feel so horribly blank. My mind kept on flying unto something that I can't even grasp and it kept me wide awake during those restless nights.

Hisui noticed my sudden change of mood and became worried non stop.

"Nee-san."

"…"

I don't want to see a worrying Hisui so I tried a lot of means to cheer myself up like sweeping the courtyard, watering the plants and petting my favorite Venus fly-trap, Johnny, doing pranks on Shiki-san, walking Coulter-kun in the garden during midnight (since it hates sunlight) and inventing more drugs for the Makikyuu X series, which I hope would not make Akiha-sama into G-Akiha again when taken. Is there still hope for her flat breasts? I don't even know why I'm trying my best to do the perfect breast enlargement potion because she begged for it before. Shiki-san even--

"Nee-san."

"…"

---told me to stop. No matter what her brother told her, Akiha-sama still insisted on making it and I, the only one who can do so, may now be called "Akiha Tohno's about-to-be Saving Grace".

"Nee-san!"

"…"

Oh, shut up! Can't you see I'm thinking here?!

"Nee-san, it looks like you're----"

"QUIET! I'm not thinking about that flat board---" Annoyed at the voice that had interrupted my thoughts, I quickly responded and turned, only to witness my twin sister Hisui, standing within a distance that I swear I could almost kiss her. Her hands were placed on her hips while her foot tapping in annoyance. Despite being the calm and emotionless one, I saw that her eyebrows were also twitching.

"Eeep!" I yelped in surprise. "Hi-Hisui-chan!" Like an animal sensing danger, I moved away instantly. My back leaned flat on the wall and my hands were spread out wide. My heart beating faster and faster and bucket of sweats started dripping out of my forehead.

**Caution**! This one is really dangerous.

"It seems like you've broken a vase again without noticing it." Hisui said while ignoring my surprised yelp with a voice so calm yet has an ominous tone in it. Slowly, I looked down and saw pieces of glass that came from a very expensive vase scattered all around the floor. I also noticed that I was actually holding a duster and a mop was there lying beside me with a pail full of water at its side.

"How the hell did this duster appear on my hand…?" I looked intensely at it; Hisui copied my action with a bit of sarcastic look on her face. We stared at the duster, at each other and at the duster again and again for five minutes.

Then it hit me.

_Reality is cruel, huh? It's really hard to deal with air headed people like you._

"I… cleaned…" I said, absent mindedly and Hisui finally snapped, giving me a sarcastic smile as a prize for my not-so good memory.

_You're guilty enough, Kohaku._

Aw, dammit!

My eyes became wide and were instantly glued on those broken shards and my jaws dropped flat on the floor. The horror! Imagine how much Akiha-sama will take from my monthly allowance just for this mess?!

_I want to cry!_

"Ah, eh...Hisui-chan, I can explain this!" …now I wonder how that came out even though I'm already busted.

Hisui sighed and calmly took a broom in a nearby room. "I knew it was a bad idea to let you clean, nee-san. I thought that would help you cheer up, but I guess I made a very big mistake." The western maid said with a bit of force while starting to sweep the scattered pieces of the broken jar. I just stood there unable to speak back at her. There is no use in helping, if I did, I might break more of those and I'll completely lose my monthly allowance, plus, I'll be seeing a pissed Akiha-sama that will not hesitate to throw me outside in the fiery furnace.

To hell with that!

_I think you're losing your usual self, Kohaku._

Damn right!

_Is it because of Akiha-sama?_

Wha-

I nearly fell backwards because of that statement. I think I'm thinking too much about the past that I forgot I was actually cleaning! I had a fucking screw loosed, crap.

_The present is important too, you know?_

"Uhhh, I'll be going to the kitchen now. Goodbye~!" With that and ignoring Hisui's 'Wait a minute!', I started walking away from this messy place and from that scary younger twin sister of mine. What an excuse, Kohaku! Great job! Don't start blaming others of what might happen next!

All of a sudden, I heard Hisui's voice turned slightly high pitched.

"Nee-san! Watch out--!"

"Eh?"

I looked down and saw my right foot hit the mop that was lying on the floor and I lost my balance. A shocked scream escaped from my lips, and slowly, my body started falling towards oblivion. Unable to get a hold of something for support, I just accepted this upcoming embarrassing scene.

A fall on the floor, face first with your butt sticking up on the air.

"Guuk!"

I heard incoming footsteps.

"Are you alright, nee-san?"

"Bad lwuck just attached etself to meh, Hisui-chwan…" I answered her in a weird tone with my face still glued on the floor. This fucking pain cannot even compare to that stupid bad luck!

_So true._

"Nee-san, you look pathetic." Hisui calmly answered back. She stopped herself from coming near my suspended body and continued to what she was doing.

_Ouch. A direct hit._

I raised myself up and rubbed my nose to lessen the pain. I really had never felt this miserable. No, I had felt miserable before but, this was the worse! Why the hell am I like this in the first place? It's hard to explain, no, I can't even put this one into words. This is probably connected to her. Yeah, ever since that time I was saved and also that time I saved her, she's been flying into my mind constantly.

_Akiha-sama here… Akiha-sama there… You have really grown fond of her._

I moved my head back and I noticed a crimson shade of red had formed on my face.

"No, not her! Definitely not her! Akiha-sama is…!"

"Oh, that reminds me," Hisui quickly started while still sweeping the floor. "Akiha-sama recently just asked for a cup of tea and she told me to tell it to you. It slipped out of my mind when I saw this horrible mess you've caused, nee-san." With all of the pieces of the broken jar already swept, Hisui walked towards the trash can and dumped them all in inside. She placed the broom back to where it came from and walked right back to where I was at.

"She is currently in the sitting room, reading some sort of a novel, but…" Hisui walked past me and picked the mop together with the pail. She turned and looked at my sitting figure with her free left hand extended to me.

"If you want to prepare it that is, if not, I'll do it." Hisui continued her sentence with such a calm voice. "You still seem to be bothered by something, nee-san, and I…" She stopped her sentence by biting her lower lip, eyes now staring at the side unable to look straight at mine. Hisui-chan is really worried! OH JOY!!

I took her hand and stood up. Dusting my apron, I gave her a smile and a pat on the head. Hisui was struck dumbfounded towards my action and I can't help but widen my smile when I saw that adorable face of hers.

"I'm alright now, Hisui-chan. You don't have to worry about me. I'll do it since taking care of Akiha-sama is my responsibility and besides…"

I heard footsteps coming towards the place Hisui and I were standing at.

"Shiki-san is home! You two should go out and have fun!" I looked back at the male figure and happily exclaimed with a finger pointed at him.

"What? Ko-Kohaku-san, how did you know!?" The man named Shiki stepped back a little with disbelief shown all over his face. Are you kidding me, you idiot? You're talking with the great Kohaku Fujyou here! Such folly of yours cannot surpass me!

"Fufufufufufufufufufu~!"

Hisui, without anything else to say, looked at Shiki and blushed. Her cute reaction made him blush as well and both of them silently stand there with faces red like tomatoes.

Amused by the sight that I see in front of me, a smile instantly formed on my lips. Shiki and Hisui are lovers and I, as well Akiha-sama, approved it. It was such a disappointment, really, considering the fact that I have always liked him. Hisui, after receiving the white ribbon, returned it to me with a smile and a thank you. She became a bit cheerful after that incident, so no matter how saddening this is, I will still respect my dear Hisui-chan. If this will bring out the emotions she buried for me, then I would gladly endure such big sacrifice.

And besides,

"KOHAKU!!"

A sharp, demanding voice was heard echoing across the hallway. The earth was shaken a bit for the sound of that monstrous- I mean, feminine voice was enough to make the window glass and our ears shatter.

The three of us sweat dropped.

Making the mistress of this Mansion to wait for just 5 minutes should be included in the "not to do" list. That is, if you still want to live for tomorrow.

"Well, then…I'm off, Hisui-chan! Shiki-san!"

With a smile, I waved at them goodbye while heading to the kitchen.

"I always do this thing so what's up with this feeling of anxiety?"

Finished with the task at hand, I slowly walked towards the sitting room holding a tray with the teacup on it while deliberately asking that on myself.

_Isn't that what you call 'love sick?'_

Oh, shaddap! Like hell I'm in love.

_Eh? So, how about explaining your actions earlier? That does not seem to be like you at all._

Ah…

_Bingo. No use denying the obvious._

"One of these days, you're really going to pay for this…"

_I heard that, Kohaku._

"….I'll just shut up here." I cooed in defeat.

As I was about to enter the designated place, I slightly stopped dead on my tracks as my ears absorbed a melancholic sound coming from a violin being played inside the room. I closed my eyes as I indulged myself in the soothing yet nostalgic melody. I moved a bit forward with half opened eyes, desiring to see the person playing such beautiful sound as if hypnotized. Anticipation was getting the best of me.

_Clip Clop_

_Clip Clop_

The sound of my wooden slippers echoes, turning intensely as I walk further.

_Clip Clop Clip Clop Clip Clop Clip Clop Clip Clop Clip Clop Clip Clop_

As I came into a complete halt, these amber eyes of mine locked themselves on one single thing alone…

"Ah."

…And that was the woman, standing on the balcony, playing the said instrument with gracious vigor, her sweats glowing around her like star sparkles and the sunlight emphasized her slender figure_._

Absolutely… _breathtaking_

If someone would pass by and looked at my expression right now, they would probably be shocked to see a human like tarsier with opened jaws wearing a kimono and an apron, standing on the hallway while holding a tea tray.

_Something's wrong. Rather than feeling astonished by her talent, my heart was screaming in a very different tone and was giving me a sensation beyond explanation. _

_What could that-._

My feet, despite my request not to move so I can continue watching her play, moved and, thanks to the bad luck, I got myself caught in another trouble. My knees bumped itself unto a small table that created a noise loud enough to alert the woman I was watching.

"Hmm?" The sound of the violin stopped and a voice of a woman was heard after it. Placing the violin on top of a small table, she walked towards the place I stand. Wearing a weird look, she leaned a bit forward and waved her hand back and forth in front of my dumbfounded face.

"…"

No reply.

"Kohaku, are you okay? Is there something bothering you?" The young lady asked me. A confused look grew on her face when I only stared at her lip sealed.

_Wake up, you dummy!_

"Eh?" I snapped back to reality. It's not that I was surprised to hear her play the violin or anything, but there was definitely something that fascinated me when I saw her figure when she was playing the instrument that I became flabbergasted and probably some sort of a maniac or something.

"It seems like Hisui was able to pass my message, good." Sighing with relief, the young woman in front of me walked right back to her standing spot and took her precious violin from the table with a gentle grab.

'With that shout from before, who would even have the guts to refuse?!' I nearly exclaimed, but such words would definitely mean life and death especially if directed to such person like her.

"Come here, Kohaku." She ordered me with a voice like that of a noble woman's and a face of icy calmness.

"Coming, Akiha-sama…!" I shoved those thoughts to the deepest corner of my mind and I did what she had ordered me. I should act brightly like before; I do not want her to know that something was actually bothering me. Walking as quietly as I can and with little steps, I gave Akiha-sama silent glances as she returned that precious violin back to its case.

_Click_

That 'click' sound affirmed that the case was closed tight and she carried it back, letting it lean near a big drawer.

I gently placed the teacup on the small table.

"Good work. Thank you." Akiha said as she was wiping her hands with a towel. I bowed courteously at her. She smiled at me then sat on the red colored sofa and took the cup of tea, pausing for a few seconds to savor the aroma.

"Do you want any snacks?" I asked her with a smile.

Her emerald colored eyes looked up to meet my amber ones as she moved her head slowly to the sides. With closed eyes, she sipped from the cup and for some reasons; I really wanted to ask this,

"How was it?"

Letting out a silent sigh, her shoulders lowered and her face relaxed a bit. A content smile formed on her lips.

That was enough for an answer.

"Do you need anything else?"

Akiha laid the teacup on the small table, her hand reaching for something.

"No, nothing in particular…"

She took a 'not so flashy' book just beside her and opened it to the page she left; thanks to the sticking bookmark, going back instantly won't be hard. Ah, that's right. Hisui told me that she was reading a novel the last time she saw her. I wonder what made her play the violin after she sent Hisui on her way.

"Has nii-san returned?" She asked the same worry as usual, concern written all over her face.

"Yes, I've sent him out with Hisui-chan. Since it is summer, they should relax and have fun."

"I see."

She answered me with less enthusiasm from before. I can understand her sudden change of mood regarding her brother. All those times, she would deeply worry about him while making sure that her fragile side won't seep through her tough exterior. A pretty stubborn lady who would forever deny weakness and defeat but in my eyes, she was already breaking down, hopelessly worrying for his safe return. I knew that she deeply loved him just like what I felt, but these feelings of ours were never reciprocated as the man we betted our hearts on chose my little sister.

If they say time will heal an injured heart, how long does it take for it to do so? I always see her cry secretly in her room. As a personal servant, I am powerless but as a friend, will there be a difference?

Minutes passed, not one of us spoke. To cope up with this uneasy silence, I took the half emptied tea cup and placed it back to the tray I'm holding. Taking the rag I hid inside the sleeve of my kimono, I started wiping the small table.

_Such an odd silence, eh? What happened to your loud, unbeatable mouth?_

At times like this, silence is the best asset, you dumbass!

_If I were you, I would've made the first move since she'll send you away after this._

Yeah, she'll send me…away…. Wait a minute, what the hell do you mean by 'first move'?! Do I look like someone's admirer here?

_Don't you?_

Puleeze, cut that crap…

With the table looking good like new, I returned the rag back. Rather than bearing the pain of being sent away by someone you wanted to be with so much, I decided to take my own leave.

"I'll be going now, Akiha-sama"

I bowed and started walking towards the exit.

"Kohaku," I heard my name in a weak voice coming from her lips. I stopped and turned back at her. Akiha looked up from her book with a somewhat pleading eyes and a bashful face.

"Uh, yes? Is there something else? "

"Will you stay here and keep me company?"

Eh? Something must be wrong with my ears. Let me ask that again,

"Excuse me, I could not hear it. Can you repeat what you have said, Akiha-sama?"

"I said if _you_ can stay here and keep _me_ company for awhile then I would appreciate it!"

Her seemingly cute face clouded by shyness disappeared like vapor as the tone of her voice raised, not from anger but merely frustration as her pride, a treasure to be hold, hanged in the balance when those words escaped.

…

My time must've frozen the moment she said those eight words. Her order was very abrupt that my mind did not have the chance to retaliate so now, I look like the idiot I was before. I'm all choked up unable to speak even a word.

_This is a rare one. Normally, she would send you off to do your daily chores but now, she's asking you to stay! How lucky can you be?! _

Argh, my answer will definitely determine her mood. Go to heaven or burn in hell? I've been struck speechless three times in a row now!

_Aw, don't be angry. Either way, burning in hell won't be THAT bad since the flames that will be used to cook you up is her own. Isn't that nice?_

Bah! Ignore you. Anyway, I HAVE got to say something!

"I-Is that an order, Akiha-sama?" Nervously I asked, and perhaps, my smiling expression changed into a somewhat uncertain look.

"No, take it as a friend's request…" Closing the book, she sighed, her normal self coming back. She stood up and headed to the veranda. She looked up quietly at the sky, hands gripping the rails and back faced at me. Gentle blow of wind passed, her ebony black hair danced together with it.

A friend, huh? Then I shall answer as a friend as well.

"Very well, if this is what you want, Akiha-sama. I'll stay with you."

I placed the tray on the small table next to the tea cup. Looking at my right, I noticed the thick book Akiha-sama left on the sofa. The cover was not appealing enough to flare up my interest to read it but what caught my attention was not its lengthy thickness, which was awkward since I knew Akiha-sama disliked thick books in the beginning, but its title 'Autumn Rain', two words that gave significance to the person with the same name like it.

Autumn, the season that reminded me so much of the color red unbeknownst to her that for me, her red hair that she wanted less to see compelled exquisite beauty, power and elegance made the word "fear" turned into trash. I knew and have the right to say for I have been with her, witnessed her ever painful transformation from a human to a blood thirsty demon.

"Kohaku," she called my name again, voicing it out like nobody else. She averted her body and faced the direction I quietly sat, disturbing my silent reverie. Those clear, bright eyes opened up, nearly drowning me from its beautiful transparency like gaze.

"Have you ever wondered what it feels like to be alone?"

What kind of question is that? Akiha-sama knew the life I've lived during my childhood years so such matter was not really required to be asked.

I looked at her with a questioning look.

"Ah, forgive me." She said, completely looking away and turning her back at me once again. She must've realized the seemingly rude question she had asked. A question enough to stir this solemn soul of mine back to its insane self.

"No, its okay, Akiha-sama," I answered in assurance. "I've already put my past behind. You and Shiki-san, even Hisui-chan already forgave me for those horrible things I did. There is no need to bring this up anymore, and if ever, I will not be offended."

Moving her head slightly to the side, I saw her lips formed in a small smile.

"It's just that, after the incident last year, I've felt…very lonely. The relationship between me and nii-san is slowly drifting away. He seems to be going back to this mansion because this was his home, however, in his eyes, no other people exist other than Hisui or those vampire freaks." She smiled weakly.

I walked to the veranda and stood next to her. The sky was so vast and it looked a bit surreal that it felt like only the two of us stood here in this world.

"Do you want to know why I'm reading such a thick book, Kohaku? Actually, I dislike reading long novels but when I saw that book, which was secluded deep inside the book shelf, I was immediately intrigued as if drawn to it. The title itself was already interesting," She laughed. "The season I was named to."

"Autumn… Rain…" I whispered.

"I can clearly picture myself when I've read those two words. Literally, rain also comes during autumn, washing those dried leaves that came falling on the ground. It also signals the upcoming winter season but if I'm going to translate the 'rain' in the title to what I feel right now…"

"You'll give me 'tears' or 'cry', am I right?" I answered her.

She chuckled, seemingly impressed with my answer.

"Just like the wise Kohaku I knew."

I did not bother to reply as looking at her forcing herself to laugh was making my heart scream in pain. She looked like me before, controlling her emotions from bursting, easily thinks fiction as a reality. Wanting to grasp a one sided, unfulfilled desire which is _Happiness._

"I hope you don't mind if I'll go out of character for a bit," She joked with a smile. "…all this time, I've really wanted to cry deep down. The person I knew and have always wanted can no longer be mine, and now I'm left alone… without knowing what to do next." She chocked her sob and sighed.

"Akiha-sama…"

I have no idea what to say right now. My mind was in turmoil.

"You can…"

_...cry on me_

Why did I not say that?

"I…I'm sorry. I'm a bit confused right now and I don't know anybody to lean on."

This confession, I knew it. It was the after effect of being rejected by the person you wanted the most. A happiness of one may crush the happiness of others. Hisui was delighted but Akiha-sama, who constantly yearned for her brother's love, dreams and hope shattered as their relationship diminished from siblings to mere strangers.

I looked at her in the corner of my eye lid. She bowed her head, giving me the clue that she had finally ended her confession. That ebony black hair covered her about to cry face. She really did not have to be shy in front of me, I already knew her weak self, something she desperately tried to hide from others.

Herself as a weak and a fragile girl, easily corrupted by human emotions such as love

She is a girl, I mean, a woman to be exact. I may be older by one year, but her looks and status were superior to mine that it really does not show me being an older woman.

_Kohaku, 18 is a great chance to hook up! Act like some older sister and claim her!_

0% chance! You SHUT up!

_Liar! You were thinking like "I want stay with you!", "Let me hold you.", "Stop crying", "You can cry on me…" just a minute ago!_

"Ack!"

I reacted with a flushed face.

"Sorry," She wiped her eyes with her hand and looked at me. Her expression changed into a frown when she saw my reddened face.

"No, no, no, I was not thinking like that, AKiha-sama!" I waved her off as I muttered that incoherently.

Now filled with concern, she rushed right to me and closed our proximity into the location of zero by leaning her forehead against mine. Her right hand crawled like a snake against my hips, giving me tingly shivers. Her free left hand clasped itself against my own.

_OH, JACKPOT! _

"A…Akiha…sama…?"

"You don't seem to have a fever, thank goodness." Smiling, she sighed in relief.

With that said, none of us moved as if anticipating for something.

_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_

"Ah…"

I noticed that she already had her eyes closed. Slowly, her face bent and moved forward, locked right to capture my quivering lips. I stood there, looking at her face with wide opened eyes. I wanted this, I knew deep inside that I wanted this yet why am I hesitating? My body instinctively backed slightly away from her. As if alerted, she stopped herself from continuing.

Amber met Emerald once again.

With sad eyes, "Kohaku, I'm…"

She moved her head back and quickly avoided my gaze, covering her lips with her right hand. I started cursing myself from backing out when I saw her sad face. Up until now, I was still lying to myself and my feelings were still clouded with uncertainties. I don't have to be the empty Kohaku I was before, I will create a new self with new intentions right here, right now and I'll be sure to make her the first witness.

"Fo-Forgive me, I do not know what has gotten into me."

Akiha was now shaking from humiliation and disgust. The only thing that connects us now was those clasped hands, weak and very fragile that if I ever let her left hand go, she'll run away. A reality I do not wish to accept because, all this time…

_I've always wanted her…_

Surprisingly, my body reacted exactly to what I was feeling right now giving her a firm tug and I wrapped her tight in a loving embrace. She looked up to me with a shocked face. This is it. There is no turning back now.

"Wha-what?"

Her body turned stiff and she went dumbstruck, unable to answer this sudden gesture of mine.

"I'm sorry."

I hugged her tighter. I could feel her heart beating faster and faster like it will burst sooner or later.

"I'm sorry…"

I apologized again but this time, it was her meek voice that answered me instead of the deafening silence.

"For what?"

"For not being honest with my feelings all this time…"

She loosened up. I heard her give out a sigh, her still hands now enveloping my body in a hug in the same manner.

"Kohaku…"

She gently caressed my hair. The burning sensation of her palms on my back and now on my neck, the feeling of her warm breath, like a vampire about to taste human blood and those little moans coming out from her tiny lips whenever I touch an erogenous part on her body, were enough to drive me to my limit.

She is extremely sensitive, body and mind, like a virgin… and that alone greatly arouses me.

"I want to be with you, I want to hold you so much, Akiha-sama." I finally told her my true feelings. Akiha gasped, but she did not back away from our hug, and silently listened.

I continued, "I want you and you're all I need now. I've finally realized that after thinking for so long. Lots of days and nights have passed and go, even with the everyday pleasures in life, I could not return to my cheerful self. I tried and tried to get rid of this feeling, but the more I try, the more painful it was to continue lying. Because…"

I hugged her tighter, wanting to give her a message that there was at least one person in this world who could love her and vanquish the loneliness that she was feeling right now.

"…you yourself were suffering, and whenever I looked at you, I could not help but silently curse myself for being so helpless even though I was always with you. Now… I feel so disheartened that I could not save you at all!"

_I'm a failure as a human, and a failure… as a friend…_

I cried. For the first time in my life, I was finally shedding tears. They were not fake tears; however, I do not exactly know if I was sad, but they just fell because it was the time for them to do so. The silence was slowly swallowing us, when-

"Kohaku!"

She hugged me tighter and held me more securely more than anything in this world. Her enveloped arms were there protecting my broken shell as I continued crying and cursing my inability to save her from her own self.

"I'm sorry for making you suffer as well."

"I love you, Akiha-sama. You, the one I vowed to kill more than anyone, became the one I wanted to protect more than anyone in this world. After seeing your frail body trying to protect me from SHIKI-sama's claws, you've turned me more fragile like this, but I thought it was okay since it was you. I wouldn't mind being broken if it was for you, because you yourself were willing to give your life to a trash like me!"

I screamed at her face with tears still dripping out from my eyes. She just looked at me, but I noticed something different from her gaze. Rather than seeing sadness or sympathy, her eyes were glimmering into a different emotion.

_Love_

"Aki-…"

I could not utter another word when I felt a soft sensation on my lips. She didn't need to reply, for this kiss alone spoke everything.

I moaned a little and reciprocated her feelings with my whole heart.

_Kohaku. I…you…_

She slowly broke the kiss and continued to hug me.

"I felt a lot from my burden disappeared when you stayed here. Now I know… that I need you as well."

"…"

She softly laughed.

"Do you want to stay like this?" She asked, contented with our activity. I turned my head to face hers; beautiful pair of emerald eyes welcomed my deep amber ones, she gleefully smiled at me like an innocent child. When I saw her smiling like that, I finally realized that this woman,

_Was really beautiful_

"Why stay like this," I smiled mischievously at her "If we can make the remaining time worthwhile?" Not giving her a chance to reply, I closed my eyes and pulled her towards my lips. She let out a gasp inside my mouth. I rammed her on the nearby wall, impaling her body with mine. She shrieked a bit, but then, probably from pleasure, she gave in, cupping both of my cheeks to deepen the kiss. Our tongue wrestled in an intense manner that she was already moaning. I hooked my right arm on her slim waist; the other grabbed her hand, holding it tight, never wanting to let go. She broke the kiss and both of us caught up for breathe.

"You're amazing…" She smiled at me with lust shown in her eyes. I smiled back at her as I replied,

"Let's just say, I studied for this." She chuckled. This time, it was her who made the first move as she plunged her lips into mine again, sealing it entirely, and her arms now snaking itself again around the nape of my neck. Impressive, I never knew Akiha-sama could be this submissive AND aggressive at the same time. One thing is for sure though, she is incredibly sexy and to think that a woman like her is giving her body to me, I can no longer imagine any greater joy. I am left, breathless…

Contented, both of us broke the kiss, a string of saliva that connected our lips was shown. She erotically licked hers. She looked at me, who was shocked to see that she responded like that, purred like a cat, and took the chance to lick the string hanging on my lips, kissing me again. Softly, gently… ohh, this is not good, she's turning me on again.

_Dream come true, eh? Bravo Madame!_

She finally let go of the lips that now belonged to her and embraced me.

"Kohaku, thank you."

With a smile, she answered me whole heartedly, from deep within her heart, she was truly thankful. The broken heart that shattered was now finally, slowly, being mended by the person who loved her more than anyone in this world.

I hugged her back, not saying anything. The peaceful silence devoured us in this romantic embrace and I'm happy with it. For the first time, I have found someone I can express my true feelings, not with lies and dark intentions, emotions only the real Kohaku can show with that bright smile free from that ugly façade.

"Rest assured, Akiha-sama, I will-"

"Shh," she hushed me with a finger. "Akiha. When we're alone, you can call me casually by my first name."

I made no more protest. It is true that, since we're entering a relationship like this, calling her 'Akiha-sama' would be a bit odd as it implied master-servant relationship.

I leaned and kissed her forehead, assuring her again,

"I will always stay with you… Akiha."

_The season that continuously weeps, just like rain, finally dried it tears as the curtain falls, giving out a signal for the next season to arrive and claim the earth._


End file.
